


i'm dying to be your everything

by wobblewobble



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Hurt Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Sad Hasegawa Langa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblewobble/pseuds/wobblewobble
Summary: [lowercase intended, both my shift keys broke]title based off of the song 'i'll always be around' by waterparks. au where in episode 8, langa's board broke in the middle of the race.langa lost to joe, reki comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 87





	i'm dying to be your everything

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, this is my first time writing a fic on ao3 and english is my third language but i hope you like it!!

joe had easily beaten langa.

well, langa expected that since joe has been skating longer than he did but at the same time he wasn't expecting to be beaten like that either.

he wasn't expecting to be beaten because his board broke down near the end.

"oh fuck! langa!" joe swore as he halted his board and ran towards the younger male. he immediately crouched down next to langa. "are you okay?!"

langa couldn't say a word, every part of his body hurts. he landed headfirst and his head is starting to bleed, his arms had cuts as well and he felt like he'd just broke a knee.

everyone back there saw how langa fell on the huge projector and cherry, miya and shadow are racing their way to aid the blue-haired boy.

"stay with me, langa!" joe commanded, noticing that the boy is still conscious. shortly after, the other three arrived. "cherry, tell carla to calculate the nearest way to a hospital, quick!"

"i already did, but we won't make it in time with our boards." cherry hissed. "we need another vehicle to take him there."

coincidentally, they heard a revving of a motorcycle coming towards them. the bright headlight shined on them. could it be...?

the motorcycle stopped in front of them in an angry screech. "langa, you **fucking** idiot." reki hissed and glared at his friend, making langa look up at him and chuckle a bit.

"reki..." langa whispered. "i'm glad..."

"don't fucking die on me!" the redhead yelled at him. "joe, don't fucking stand there! get him on the fucking bike!"

_************_

langa stepped out of the hospital room with a cast and a bandage around his head. he looked up and saw reki, which he smiled for, but reki's expression was bitter, angry and unforgiving. his smile quickly faded away when he remembered he broke the promise. 

"um, the doctor said it wasn't anything so serious." langa spoke softly. "i won't be able to skate for a month or two, they said."

reki scoffed. "yeah, you better get that through your thick skull." he crosses his arms and leans back to the wall. "you're lucky you were only facing joe, at least he's considerate and not a fucking scumbag."

that was the first time langa heard reki swore before. well, not really, but it's the first time he clearly heard him swear. if he's being honest, the way reki's tone came out of his throat was intimidating. the gruffness of his voice sent a slight shiver up langa's spine. 

"well, whatever. it's not like i'm your mom." reki stood up and started to walk away from the taller boy. 

langa's breath hitched a bit. "wait! reki, where are you going?"

the redhead stopped in his tracks, his back facing langa. he didn't want to see his stupid face right now, or else he'd cry and bawl his eyes out. he let this happen, he didn't try hard enough to stop this from happening and now he's hurt. reki is nothing but a coward.

"i'm going home." the redhead replied before he proceeds to keep walking away.

"reki!" langa ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "can... you take me home?"

"what?" reki responded in a tone of disbelief.

"well, my arm's broken... i wouldn't be able to drive my motorcycle." langa fidgeted in his place, using this opportunity to talk to him and spend time with him once more.

 _fuck_ , reki mentally cursed. he knows langa's motives since it's very obvious, but he didn't want to deal with this right now. he isn't ready to forgive langa, he isn't ready to forgive himself.

they both stare at the floor, uncomfy with the tension they've made in the hallway of the hospital. they could feel stares increase as they continued to stand there like idiots.

reki groaned. "fine, i'll take you home."

 _god bless the gays_ , langa screamed in his head as butterflies fluttered from his stomach to his chest. he couldn't help but smile at a sour-faced reki.

_************** _ ********

the revving of the motorcycle engine stopped as soon as reki took off the key. he casually handed it to a soaked langa, the both of them got caught in the rain.

"i'm sorry we got the both of us wet." langa awkwardly smiled.

"it's fine." reki replied. "the two of us didn't know it was gonna rain anyway." 

_i'm sorry, reki_ , langa whispered to himself. _i knew it was going to rain, now i have an excuse to make you stay._ he silently celebrated his minor victory, he still has a lot to say to reki. "why don't you sleep in my house for a while?" 

reki looked at him, surprised. "what?"

"well, we're both soaking wet and it's really late. you can borrow my clothes too, i won't mind." langa smiled, hoping that was enough to convince the redhead. reki was about to protest, but langa wasn't going to let that happen. "your mom doesn't mind if you stay the night too, look, i already asked for her permission."

reki stared at the texts between his mother and his best friend. "how'd you get her number?! plus what's all with these questions about me?"

"ah! um, that's...!" langa quickly withdrew his phone and hid it behind him. "that's nothing, really, she started a conversation and i didn't know how to continue it so..."

"aw, geez, i'm sorry." the short redhead got embarrassed, completely buying langa's alibi. "my mom does that sometimes, sorry you had to deal with that." he rubbed the back of his head, looking down on his feet. "but is it okay for your mom, though?"

langa nodded, knowing that his mom does not mind her son having company for the night. "you could go dry first, i'll put our stuff away."

after langa has taught him the directions to the bathroom, he quickly got out of his clothes and started showering in a rush. after he got out of the shower, he dried himself off and noticed langa has left him clothes. he picked up the white oversized shirt and the fluffiest pair of pajamas, they looked like they were too big for reki.

a pair of boxers were folded in the middle of the clothes. as soon as reki got a hold of it and felt the fabric, his face became 50 shades of red all at once. it was thoughtful of langa to let his best friend borrow his underwear, but reki _can't_ just wear this. it felt so taboo, wearing the undergarments of a guy you think you like.

now that he thought about it, a guy that reki thinks he likes? since when did he think that? he started to get flustered at the thought of langa being a sweetheart, maybe he does like the slightly taller boy. emphasis on maybe, since he still hasn't forgave langa completely yet. 

he hurriedly slipped in langa's clothes as he remembered langa waiting outside. "i'm all done, sorry i took so long." reki rushed to him. "also, sorry you had to let me borrow your underwear..."

"oh, don't worry about those. those were new and i never wore them before." langa replied. "you can go stay in the bedroom if you wanna, it would be impolite of me to let you sleep in the living room."

"okay, yeah. do you need any help with getting dressed?"

"i'll be fine."

he heard reki's soft 'okay' before stepping inside the bathroom. he places his hands on the sink before breathing heavily. reki looked so fucking cute in his clothes, especially when he started blushing. langa started to silently shriek in giddiness, his heart wouldn't stop pounding and he's starting to lose air. reki is gonna be the death of him, but langa's not really complaining. 

langa hurriedly dried himself and got dressed so he can meet reki in his bedroom, only to be greeted by an asleep reki. he must've been really tired today, the redhead's body is splayed on the bed.

"reki, are you still awake?" langa asked, trying to make sure. reki didn't respond, he's probably in deep sleep already. he knelt on the floor and clutches the slightly shorter boy's hand, reki's hand felt rough and warm and he likes that about him. he slowly intertwined their fingers and smiled. "your hands feel so nice, i wonder what kind of a lucky girl would get to hold your hand."

he frowned at the thought. he kissed the back of reki's hand. "i love you. i don't know when i loved you, but i love you reki." langa whispered softly, hoping reki was awake to hear his confession. "i'm so sorry for choosing adam over you, he's a great skater for sure, but i realized something.

whenever i skate, my heart goes crazy. it wouldn't shut up at all. it's like adrenaline doesn't stop coursing through my veins. when i had a skate yesterday, it wasn't the same. my heart... it was quiet, it felt so odd, i hated how empty i felt."

"i was happy when someone came to congratulate me, i mistook adam as you." langa laughed. "that was so stupid, i hate that guy. i was genuinely waiting for you, i missed seeing you smile and i miss your hugs. i don't care if they were platonic, they mean everything to me."

there was a pause, before langa spoke again. 

" **you** mean everything to me, reki." he said, his voice slightly strained as if he was to tear up. "i'm so sorry i left you behind, i should've known you'd be terrified after what adam put you through." langa brought reki's hand to his forehead as he silently sobbed. "you're always looking out for me, yet i couldn't look out for you. i promised myself to protect you and be your side but i failed you, reki. i failed myself."

"i know you don't want to be with me anymore, i understand that i've been a bad friend. but even if you don't want me as company, i'll always be around." langa continued sobbing into reki's hand, shakily clutching it. 

reki's hand tenderly swept a tear out of langa's cheek, he sat up and shows his own tearsoaked face. "quit yapping, you prick. what do you mean i don't want you around?"

langa suddenly stood up. "reki...! you, you're awake!" he exclaimed. "did, did you... did you hear everything i said?"

"of course i did, i pretended to be asleep." reki confessed. "but i wasn't expecting you to... say something stupid like how i don't want your company!" he held langa's face between his hands. "i like your company and i like spending time with you, i just didn't want to be a burden and bring you down."

"reki, don't say that." langa held reki's hands lovingly. "you could never bring me down, you built me up and made me love skating again. you taught me most of the moves i know. without you, i wouldn't be here." he pressed a kiss to the inside of the redhead's wrist. 

"langa, please." reki sobbed, pulling langa's face closer to him. their lips touched and they both kissed eachother clumsily and shyly, this was their first time after all. after that one peck, they pulled away, the both of them still sobbing. 

"you're my everything, reki."

"do you really mean it?"

"of course i do!" langa replied fervently. "am i everything to you too? i'd like to be, no, i want to be... no, even better, i'm dying. to be your everything."

reki chuckled. "of course you mean everything to me, as a best friend and even more if you like. but please work on your japanese more."

"so we're boyfriends now?"

"if you wanna be. we mean everything to eachother right?" reki kissed langa's forehead gently before pulling him into a hug. 

langa sighed happily. "i love you, you're going to be the death of me."

"i love you too, i'll fix your board tomorrow morning."


End file.
